Qui-Gon Jinn (CJDM1999)
Qui-Gon Jinn is one of the Blind Bag characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Qui-Gon Jinn was Jedi Master who carried out several missions for the Order. He was once the padawan of former Jedi Master Count Dooku before he left the Jedi Order and turned to the Dark side of the Force. As a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon took on Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Apprentice. About ten years later, the two were sent on a mission by Chancellor Valorum to enter talks with the Trade Federation, a major group of shipping organizations under the influence of the Sith. The Federation, led by Nute Gunray were blockading the planet of Naboo. Qui-Gon and his Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi landed in Gunray's capital ship, and were met by the protocol droid TC-14. Once Gunray informed the Sith Lord Darth Sidious of the Jedi, he was ordered to kill them. The Jedi's cruiser was destroyed, and they were attacked by several Battle Droids, but they managed to fend them off and until they were attacked by two Droidekas. The two managed to escape, and discovered that the Federation was planning to invade Naboo. They stowed away on separate MTT's which were being deployed to the planet's surface, so that they could contact the Queen. Landing on Naboo, Qui-Gon came across a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. During an attack on the two by two STAPs, they met up with Obi-Wan. Jar Jar told the two Jedi about a hidden underwater Gungan city known as Otoh Gunga. After traveling to the city and talking with the Gungan leader Boss Nass, Jinn, Kenobi and Binks were given a transport so that they could get to Theed, the capital city of Naboo. The Jedi rescued the Queen from imprisonment, and the Jedi, Binks and the Queen and her entourage escaped the planet, heading for the Galactic capital of Coruscant. However, their ship was damaged from a Federation cruiser during the escape, and could only make it as far as the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, the astromech droid R2-D2 and Queen Amidala disguised as one of her handmaidens and going by the name she was born with of Padmé Naberrie, left the ship and went on a search for replacement parts to fix the hyperdrive. They came across a junk dealer called Watto who had the parts, but like everyone else on the planet, would not accept Republic credits, the only form of currency that the Queen and the Jedi had. It was in Watto's shop that the group came upon Anakin Skywalker, a slave who worked for Watto and a boy with a very strong connection to the Force. Anakin offered to help the group out by betting on him in the upcoming Podracing event. Qui-Gon agreed to this, and made the bet with Watto. He later renegotiated his bet with Watto to include freeing Anakin from his slavery. With Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar Jar and R2 looking on, Anakin managed to win the tournament, defeating Sebulba, the Podracer favored to win. Anakin then left his mother to go with Qui-Gon and the others to train as a Jedi. When on their way back, Qui-Gon was attacked by Darth Maul. Qui-Gon managed to disengage from the duel and escape on the royal ship. The ship and its crewmembers made it to Coruscant; however, it soon became apparent to Queen Amidala that the Republic would not offer any help to them. The group then traveled back to Naboo, planning to defeat the Trade Federation. A battle ensued on different areas of the planet. A group including the Jedi, Anakin and Padmé attempted to retake Theed's palace. Fighting their way through several Battle Droids, the group secured the hangar, before the main door opened with Darth Maul, the same warrior dressed in black Qui-Gon had fought on Tatooine, blocking their path. The Jedi prepared to duel with Maul, while the other looked for an alternate way into the palace's throne room. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought with Maul for several minutes, attacking and counterattacking, until Obi-Wan was cut off from the other two. It was then that Maul was able to overcome Qui-Gon with his double-bladed lightsaber, delivering a blow to Qui-Gon's face with his hilt, and quickly stabbing him. Obi-Wan, after watching his Master stabbed, attacked Maul ferociously, eventually managing to defeat him, slicing him in two. Qui-Gon died in Obi-Wan's arms, telling Obi-Wan to train Anakin. The Trade Federation was defeated soon after, largely due to the fact that Anakin had managed to take out the Droid Control Ship in space in a Naboo Starfighter. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Force Ghosts Category:Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:The Force Category:Illumination Category:Boomerang Category:Photo Mode Category:Laser Deflector Category:Vine Cut Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters